


You’re So Heavenly

by thecxddler



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Insecure Aziraphale, Love Confessions, M/M, Plush Angel, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Aziraphale, ineffable husbands, service top Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecxddler/pseuds/thecxddler
Summary: For once in his 6,000 years on Earth, Aziraphale takes a hint.





	You’re So Heavenly

After a lovely dinner at the Ritz to celebrate their prevention of the apocalypse, Crowley had driven Aziraphale home in the Bentley, and now they stood outside the doors to the bookshop, a light rain beginning to fall.

Neither could tell what the other was thinking, such was the nature of being separate entities with separate minds, and this bothered Aziraphale to no end. They stood there for what seemed like hours, mulling over their options as the drizzle increased to a steady downpour, finally giving the angel an excuse to say:

“Crowley, my dear, would you care to come in for a drink?”

A smile spread across the demon’s face despite the cold and the rain. “With pleasure,” he said.

Once inside, Aziraphale let his demon companion make himself at home as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch something to drink. He heard the fire light and Crowley sigh softly at the heat coming off it.

He was fumbling in a drawer for the corkscrew when he felt a presence in the doorway which startled him, making him jump slightly before turning to face the looming, slender figure of Crowley.

“You frightened me, my dear boy!” He laughed softly. “You can’t go sneaking around like that, you’ll end up discorporating someone.”

“Sorry...” Crowley’s voice was soft, uncharacteristically so, and Aziraphale felt his heart flutter with concern. As much as he could never admit it to him, he did care about the demon. They’d been through a lot together; 6,000 years is a mighty long time, even for celestial beings.

Crowley couldn’t meet the angel’s eyes. He was suddenly aware that he was shaking slightly, like a leaf in a cool breeze, and his eyes were fixed firmly on the tiles of the kitchen floor. His mind was racing, a sudden jolt of fear raking through his spine, and he stumbled forward, caught only by Aziraphale’s arms before he could slip to the floor.

“Crowley! Are you alright?” Aziraphale struggled to steady himself, setting the corkscrew down on the countertop and focusing his attention on keeping Crowley upright. He managed to prop him up against the counter, unable to support his weight, though he certainly wouldn’t have objected to the physical contact.

Crowley’s knuckles were white from gripping the counter, trying to support himself, and he blinked heavily as the angel tutted to himself and tried to straighten his friend’s jacket.

“Would you like to sit down, Crowley?” Aziraphale offered. “A glass of water, perhaps?”

“You were gone...” Crowley whispered, closing his eyes to try and concentrate on not trembling.

“Pardon?” The angel called from across the room where he was pouring Crowley a fresh glass of water. “I couldn’t quite hear you, dear.” He set the glass tentatively by Crowley’s left hand and smiled softly.

“You were gone.” Crowley’s voice was a little louder this time. He would never admit to anyone outside these walls that he had feelings, but over the years he had come to trust Aziraphale, maybe even like him, though he would never admit it.

“Gone?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?”

There was silence for a few seconds, and the angel blinked slowly, opening his eyes with a small gasp as he felt a weight against him, arms sneaking around his back and a face being buried into his chest. Crowley was hugging him, and his heart would’ve been doing ten to the dozen if he’d had time to notice it.

Instead, he gently wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulders, holding him.

“You were gone!” Crowley sobbed. “The fire! The bookshop! You were gone! I thought you were dead...”

Aziraphale shook his head slowly and made shushing sounds, running his right hand in circles over Crowley’s back.

“Come now, dear boy,” he said. “You must’ve known I wouldn’t be gone for long. We’ve discorporated more times than I can count, and we’ve always come back eventually.”

“I thought-... Upstairs-“ Crowley choked out “-had taken you...thought you were gone.” There was hurt in his voice, almost pleading, and it broke the angel’s heart to hear his best friend in such anguish.

He had no idea what to say to that, so he settled for peaceful silence, adjusting Crowley so that he could hold him better, his arms around the demon’s waist. He rested his head on the demon’s shoulder as he rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, whispering things like, “I’m here,” and, “I’m not going anywhere,” periodically, until he felt Crowley’s sobs settle.

The demon could feel heat rising across his face. How could he have shown such weakness? In front of Aziraphale no less? He was about to shove the angel away from him and act like the whole thing hadn’t happened, but he was rather enjoying his touch. As Aziraphale uttered yet another, “I’m here darling, don’t worry,” Crowley pulled back enough for the angel to see his face, and smiled gently, choosing to ignore the his own tear streaks and bloodshot eyes that he was now painfully aware of.

“Thank you,” he whispered, the words foreign to his tongue.

“Any time.” Aziraphale smiled back and gave Crowley one last squeeze before letting him go, making his way to the sink and filling up the kettle. “Tea?”

“Please.” Crowley regained some of his strength and used his arms to push himself up onto the counter, sitting back with his legs swinging off the side. “Angel?” He called out.

“Mmm?” Aziraphale hummed, glancing up from his selection of tea bags.

“Could we...um...” He flushed slightly, unable to believe he was about to ask this question. “That hugging thing...Could we do that again?”

Aziraphale flushed and looked at the way Crowley was seated. “Where would I stand, my dear?”

Crowley thought for a moment and spread his legs slightly. “Shut up and come here.”

Aziraphale obliged cautiously, a definite blush creeping across his pale cheeks.

“Come on, it’s just me,” Crowley encouraged, holding his arms out to the angel and wrapping him up in them as he drew closer.

Aziraphale smiled into the hug and pulled Crowley closer. His own heart was hammering in his chest, but he was glad to see that his wasn’t the only one.

When the kettle finally clicked to say it was boiled, the angel pulled away and smiled apologetically, busying himself with making the tea.

Crowley realised as they sat down that life was short, even when you’re an immortal celestial being, and that in case he didn’t get another opportunity to do so, he should tell Aziraphale the Truth. The truth he’s been hiding for 6,000 years; the Truth that’s been buzzing around his head like a horse fly since the Garden of Eden; the Truth that he loves him.

———————-

When they had finished their tea and shared a few laughs, Aziraphale made to pick up their teacups and clear the table, but Crowley stopped him by gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, angel,” Crowley’s voice was soft, cautious, and it made Aziraphale’s heart do little somersaults in his rib cage.

“What is it, dear?” he raised an eyebrow as he sat back down, smoothing the creases of his trousers.

“Listen...I don’t know how to say this...” Crowley shuffled a little closer, their knees now touching, but the demon couldn’t meet his eyes. “Aziraphale, you mean the world to me. I know you think of me as some heartless demon and if you ever tell anybody about how I behaved tonight I will /not/ be best pleased.” He glanced up at Aziraphale and saw a sadness on his face, and quickly adjusted his tone, placing a hand on the angel’s forearm.

“I’m sorry.” He looked into the angel’s piercing blue eyes. “I’m not angry with you, I’m angry with myself. You see, for the past 6,000 years I’ve watched you grow and evolve as a person as well as an angel, and it’s been a truly beautiful sight. I’ve really enjoyed the time we spent together, and I can’t lie to you anymore. I guess, what I’m trying to say is-“ He stopped as a soft hand appeared on his left cheek, a thumb gently tracing his cheekbone, before his eyes were closed and the angel’s lips were on his.

The kiss was soft, pure, but full of passion, love and determination. Crowley’s free hand made its way to the back of Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him gently closer until the kiss broke off.

“Something like that?” The angel smiled, a bright pink tinge plastering itself over his cherub cheeks.

“Something like that, yeah.”

————————-

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back into the kiss, his tongue slipping gently over the angel’s bottom lip. Aziraphale gasped softly and parted his lips for Crowley, tentatively meeting the forked demon tongue with is own, his free hand drifting to sit on Crowley’s thigh.

Crowley guided his tongue around the angel’s mouth, shivering at the small noises this was granting him to hear for the first time. He moved his leg so it rested over Aziraphale’s thigh, groaning slightly at the sudden pressure against his crotch. The sound vibrates into their kiss and caused the hairs on Aziraphale’s neck to stand on end.

They broke the kiss to catch breath they didn’t technically need and Crowley states down at his angel, admiring his puffy lips and warm cheeks.

“Bedroom?” he whispered close to his ear, tugging gently at his earlobe with his teeth and making his way down the angel’s neck, leaving wet kisses and gentle bite marks in his wake.

“Bedroom.” Aziraphale managed to get out between whimpers, and they were there, Crowley pressing Aziraphale against the wall, just like he had in that hospital mere weeks earlier.

Crowley was eager to get down to business; to strip them both to the skin and go at each other like animals, but this was Aziraphale’s first time, and he didn’t want that.

“Crowley?” he managed, trying to push him away slightly.

Crowley immediately stopped trying to undo Aziraphale’s bow tie and lifted his head up to look him in the eye. “Everything alright, angel?” He cocked an eyebrow and placed a delicate peck on the angel’s nose.

“Yes, just...” he trailed off. “Go easy, will you, dear boy?”

“As you wish.” The demon smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. He had assumed that Aziraphale had never done anything more sexual than hold someone’s hand, and from the looks of things, he’d assumed correctly. He took the bow tie between his fingers once again and looked to the angel for instruction. “May I?”

Aziraphale nodded, a glorious warmth passing through him as he realised that Crowley would be gentle with him, wouldn’t go too fast like he always did, and would make sure Aziraphale was safe and comfortable all the while.

Crowley tossed the bow tie to the side and helped Aziraphale out of his jacket before guiding him to the bed, kissing him lovingly as they fell slowly onto the plush mattress. He began unbuttoning the angel’s waistcoat and shirt, but grew impatient, and miracled them off of him, before returning to the important task of leaving love bites all down Aziraphale’s neck.

“Crowley!” The angel yelped, his face turning the red of the evening sky and his arms rushing to cover his torso.

Crowley sat back sharpish, afraid that he’s hurt his delicate conquest, and held his hands up in surrender.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing...just...my shirt...” Aziraphale mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. “I would’ve preferred to keep it on.”

Crowley furrowed his brow in confusion, dropping one hand to rest on top of Aziraphale’s and rubbing small circles on his skin with his thumb. “Why?” It felt like a stupid question, not because the answer was obvious but because he felt he could’ve worded it better. In his defence, there were other things on his mind at the time. Specifically, the glorious angel whose hips he was straddling, their erectjons pressing uncomfortably against their respective trousers.

“Because of...Because of this...” Aziraphale let his arms drop to his sides, still visibly tense, still looking anywhere but at Crowley’s concerned expression.

“Oh, angel...” It clicked just then what Aziraphale meant, and he felt something shatter inside of him. Aziraphale wasn’t happy with his body. How could this be? He had never seen a more beautiful body than this, and he was...ashamed of it? He wouldn’t stand for it.

Crowley places his hands gently onto the angel’s abdomen, not stopping when he felt Aziraphale flinch, and rubbed his hands across his stomach, down to his hips and up the sides of his body, feeling every curve and crevice with equal adoration. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into the flesh above where his heart would be, and reached up with his right hand, turning Aziraphale’s face to meet his.

“Angel,” he said, his voice a husky whisper. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your body, your heart, your mind, your soul, all of it-“

“You don’t have to lie to me, Crowley...” Aziraphale whispered back, and there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m not lying!” Crowley cried indignantly. He wouldn’t stand to see his angel treat himself this way. Never in a million years, and they may well spend all that time together.

He cupped the angel’s cheeks in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, so Aziraphale had no choice but to look him in the eye.

“Aziraphale,” he whispered. “You are fucking incredible. You are - dare I say it - heavenly, and I would give it all - Heaven, Hell, the Earth itself - for you to allow me to show you just how much I love you, every last inch of you.” He wiped away the angel’s tears with his thumbs and pressed a tender, loving kiss to his lips.

After a few seconds, Aziraphale whispered back, “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I’ll let you show me.”

————————-

Crowley smiled gratefully at his angel and set about covering his plump body, leaving gentle love bites wherever he felt suited. He delighted in the soft gasps and moans escaping from his angel’s delicate pink lips.

He worked his way up to his chest and took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak and nibbling softly at the sensitive skin and grinning contentedly at the sound of, “Oh...Crowley...” that Aziraphale moaned out.

He returned to kissing his angel’s lips, slowly grinding his erection against Aziraphale’s.

“What would you like me to do, angel?” Crowley whispered into his ear, feeling Aziraphale shiver at his hot breath on his neck.

“I-I’m not sure...” Aziraphale admitted, blushing harder, if that was even possible. “I’ve never done anything like this...”

Crowley mentally slapped himself for asking stupid questions and sat back, painfully aware of the stiff erection protruding from the angel’s crotch. He raised an eyebrow for permission and when he received a shy nod, began palming at his angel’s crotch, earning soft gasps and means.

“Tell you what, angel...” he whispered, starting to undo the fastenings on Aziraphale’s slacks. “I’ll do what I’m good at, and if you think of something you’d rather I do - or you decide you don’t want me to do something - just say the word, yeah?”

“That seems acceptable,” Aziraphale smiles gently, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Crowley work. “What are you planning on-“

“Oh, angel...” Crowley interrupted, pulling the angels slacks all the way off and gazing longingly at his thighs. “You are delicious...”

“What-whatever do you- oh...” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s hands snakes their way over his angel’s thighs, squeezing gently at the soft flesh, his snake eyes fixated, like a cat with a laser pen. Crowley began planting wet kisses over his inner thighs, biting softly here and there.

“Delicious?” Aziraphale flushed. He never particularly found his body desirable, much less expected someone else to. “I’ve-...I’ve heard the kids use the term ‘snack’...is that what you mean?”

“Snack?” Crowley chuckled darkly as he shimmied Aziraphale’s briefs off his legs. “My darling...you...” he mumbled between languid kisses he placed on the soft skin around Aziraphale’s cock, “are a whole...damn...meal...”

Aziraphale laughed softly and closed his eyes, relaxing a little. It felt comfortable to laugh with Crowley, even in a situation like this.

He gasped and opened his eyes as he felt warmth around the head of his cock, and looked down to see Crowley staring back at him, his soft lips wrapped around him, swirling his forked tongue slowly around his tip.

“You like that, angel?” he queried, pulling Aziraphale out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’, one hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock.

“Do it again...please...” Aziraphale gasped.

“As you wish...”

Crowley wrapped his lips around the angel’s tip and took him in slowly, revelling in the sounds he was earning. He slid his free hand under Aziraphale’s arse and squeezed gently, gaining another soft moan as he began to suck his cock. He started slow, careful to enjoy this for as long as possible, but gradually gained speed when he felt Aziraphale’s strong hand curl into his auburn locks, pulling tightly, then pushing him down again. He smiled to himself, purring against his angel’s cock as it slid in and out of his mouth with increasing pace, working up a rhythm with his hand to match Aziraphale’s guidance.

The angel was close, and he gasped loudly as he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread below his stomach, bucking his hips into Crowley’s mouth with moan after moan.

“C-Crowley! Ohhh fuck...” he gasped, grinning harder on the demon’s hair, his free hand twisting the bed sheets tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Come for me, angel...” Crowley drawled, swirling his tongue around Aziraphale’s slit for a few seconds before sucking him back in.

Moments later, Aziraphale thrust his hips upwards, feeling himself release into the demon’s mouth.

“Crowley!” He cried out his name like a gospel, trembling with the rush of ecstasy that overcame him.

Crowley swallowed obediently and released the angel’s cock from his mouth, maintaining deliberate eye contact as he did so, acutely award of the string of drool attached to his lips.

“Enjoy that, then?” He teased, gently massaging the angel’s plush thighs with his hands as he spoke.

The angel nodded sheepishly, a small hazy smile spreading across his face.

“Do you...um...” He blushed and ran a hand through his messy white curls. “Do you want me to...return the favour?”

“I mean...” Crowley smirked and trailed his fingers gently down the angel’s chest. “I wouldn’t say no...”

———————-

The next thing Crowley knew, he was stood in the middle of the bedroom, trousers halfway down his legs, his angel’s soft lips moving slowly against his erection. He let a soft moan slip between his lips, and he stroked Aziraphale’s hair as he watched him pull his boxers down to join his trousers at his knees. He bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the angel’s hand wrap around his cock. He felt his wet tongue slide across his top and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Is this okay, my dear?” Aziraphale looked up into his eyes, his cherub cheeks warm as Crowley cupped his face in his hand and smiled.

“More than okay, angel,” he said. “You’re doing so well.”

Aziraphale beamed at his praise and held eye contact with him as he took him in all the way, swirling his tongue around his shaft and sucking gently.

Crowley moaned and moved his hand to the angel’s hair, guiding his head slowly back and forth. It was all he could do not to come there and then, imagining the scorn on Gabriel’s - or any of the Archangel’s - face, seeing one of their own being corrupted so. He watched as Aziraphale’s cheeks hollowed and expanded with the bob of his head, moaning softly against his cock, causing Crowley to groan and roll his hips forward.

“You’re so beautiful, angel...” he whispered, gasping as he felt Aziraphale’s free hand appear on his left buttock, squeezing gently. He chuckled softly, giving the angel’s hear a small tug and earning another moan in reward. “You don’t have to be gentle with me, darling...”

For once in his 6,000 years on Earth, Aziraphale took the hint, and squeezed Crowley’s arse roughly, dogging his nails into his soft skin, and speeding up the bobbing of his head simultaneously.

Crowley moaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on the angel’s hair.

He felt something prodding at his entrance and gasped, opening his eyes suddenly and trying to focus his vision.

“W-what are you- Ohhh! Angel...”  
Aziraphale’s miraculously lubricated finger had slipped seamlessly into his entrance, and before long he was knuckle deep, earning gasps and moans from Crowley, who was having trouble standing up at this stage.

Unbeknownst to Crowley, the angel had been gaining another erection due to the sounds he was eliciting from his partner, and Aziraphale suddenly had an idea. (Celestial brings aren’t anatomically identical to humans just because they’re in a human-shaped vessel, fuck you.)

Crowley felt the angel’s finger slide out of him and he whined softly, slumping his posture.

“Patience, dear boy,” Aziraphale purred, taking Crowley out of his mouth and standing up slowly. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist and planted kisses along his sharp collar bone. “I’d like to try something, if that’s alright with you?” he worked up his jawline and left a lovebite on his neck, just below his ear.

Crowley moaned softly and shut his eyes. “Anything, angel, anything. Just, please don’t tease me like this.”

“As you wish,” Aziraphale whispered, smirking, his breath hot against the demon’s bare skin. “Do me a favour, my love?” He took Crowley’s hand and lead him to the bed.

“Yes, angel?”

“Bend over.”

——————-

Crowley obliged without hesitation, being over and resting his chest and elbows on the bed, his perfect arse stuck up into the air. Aziraphale grinned with satisfaction and ran one hand gently over his lover’s rear, stopping for a second, then planting a firm smack onto his right butt cheek.

Crowley gasped and bit his lip.

“Is that okay, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, a note of genuine concern in his tone. “I can stop if you’d prefer.”

Crowley nodded hurriedly, unashamedly, making Aziraphale laugh softly, and he followed up with another, firmer smack to his left buttock.

This earned him a soft, “Oh- yes...” from the demon, and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear as he slipped his finger back into his entrance, this time adding a second and curling them gently.

“You’re doing so well, my dear,” he crooned, kissing his shoulder as the demon plunged his face into the duvet and groaned loudly. “Think you’re ready for my cock?”

The demon nodded desperately, panting and clawing at the bedsheets. “Please...angel, please...” he gasped.

“I want to hear you say it...” Aziraphale drawled, removing his fingers - much to Crowley’s disappointment - and lining up his magically lubricated cock with the demon’s entrance, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands.

“F-fffuck me, angel, please...” Crowley was desperate. Demons do not beg, but he was damn close to it. “I want you-...I /need/ you to fuck me- Ah!” He gasped as he felt the head of the angel’s cock press against his entrance, slowly pressing its way in.

“Say my name.” He whispered.

“What?” Crowley asked, earning a sharp spank on his arse.

“Say it.” The angel growled in his ear, grabbing hold of the demon’s hips as he slowly pressed in, further and further, until his shaft disappeared completely between the demon’s buttocks.

“A-Aziraphale!” Crowley cried out. “Ohh...fuck...”

“Good boy.”

Aziraphale tightened his grip on the demon’s hips, thrusting his hips in and out, moving his lover in time with him, building up a rhythm. Crowley’s moans only made his list grow stronger, and he did everything he could do increase them in number and volume. He spanked him, scratched his nails down his back, pulled his hair, anything to add to the symphony of sounds the demon was making beneath him.

Soon they were both close, Aziraphale had one hand wrapped tightly around the demon’s cock, pumping in time with his rapid thrusts, the other hand tangled in his mess or auburn hair, pulling his head back and making Crowley cry out in pleasure.

He hadn’t noticed, but he himself was making a surprising amount of sounds, other than the slap of skin on skin as he penetrated his lover deeper and deeper. His moans were guttural, primal, coming from somewhere deep in his subconscious. His brain seemed to have shut off completely, so he wasn’t aware of the sounds he was making, or even what he was saying.

Crowley was aware though, he certainly was, and he revelled in the pleasure he was bringing the angel, and of all the remarks of praise and encouragement he was receiving, even if the angel himself was not aware he was saying them.

They both felt a familiar warmth spreading in their groins, and Crowley gasped, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. This earned him another sharp smack across his buttocks, but he sure as Heaven wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh god-..Oh fuck...A-...Aziraphale!” Crowley howled as he climaxed, pushing his arse back against the angel before collapsing onto the bed, panting hard.

The clench of Crowley’s ass as he came was enough to send the angel over the edge, and he came inside him, crying out the demon’s name and digging his nails into the demon’s buttocks.

They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch breath that wasn’t necessary, and when he had the strength, Aziraphale pulled out, waving his hand and and miracle-ing away the mess.

Crowley lay down length-ways on the bed and patted the space beside him. The angle smiled sweetly and lay down beside him, holding him close, and kissing his jaw softly.

“You are filthy, angel,” the demon purred, running his hand down his lover’s side, taking in his curves and soft skin, and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Ditto,” Aziraphale laughed and buried his face in the demon’s shoulder, smiling tenderly as he felt the demon love every inch of him, just as he’d promised.

“I love you, angel.” Crowley whispered in his ear, even though there was no one else around to hear them.

“I love you too, dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at like 1:30 this morning and stayed up til 4:30am, passed out, and spent the majority of today finishing this, so I hope to Someone that y’all appreciate this. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
